One Love, One Life time
by Maddiethegraverobber
Summary: Chirstine goes to give Erik his ring back but something happens that will change both of their lives. ErikxChristine and ErikxMeg
1. Save Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the opera no matter how awesome it would be if I did**

**AN: This takes place directly after Phantom let Raoul and Christine go and Christine comes back to give Erik the ring back.**

Christine walked down the steps into the phantoms lair for what she knew would be the last time. The ring Erik had just given her clutched tightly in her hand, but she had no regrets as she entered Erik's chamber she knew no harm would come to her. She watched as Erik glaceed up from the monkey music box noticing her.

"Christine I love you." He sang. Christine sighed as she gently placed the ring back into his hand.

"Christine step away from that murderous beast." A voice snarled from behind her.

"Raoul!What are you doing!?" Christine shirked turning to see the Viscount pointing a gun in hers and Erik's direction.

"This monsters rein of terror ends now and I won't have you get in the way so if you will my love please step aside." Raoul side.

"Christine, Do as he says leave me to die." Erik muttered looking Christine in the eye. She nodded and went behind Raoul and turned away she heard the gun shoot and took off running in a blind panic up toward the surface. On her way up she saw Madame Giry waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Madame Giry you must go down to Erik's lair he's hurt possibly dead Raoul shot him go now!" Christine said hurrying up to the exit of the opera house.

Madame Giry hurried down the stairs hiding as the mob passed muttering something about being unable to find the phantom. She spotted her daughter and waved her over.

"Meg Erik's life is in danger come with me!" She said grabbing her two rushed into Erik's lair.

"We must find him." Madame Giry said urgently. Meg walked carefully in the dark when she saw a shape in the dark.

"Mother come here quickly bring a lantern!" Meg yelped. Madame Giry came over to see what had frightened her daughter she too gasped as she saw the shape and walked closer. The lantern illuminated the horrifying scene, Erik lay on the ground his white shirt soaked in blood a bullet hole pierced through bullet hole was in his pants in his calf muscle and he lay in an expanding pool of blood.

"Is he still alive?" Meg asked.

"Yes but just barely we must get him out of here Meg now!" Madame Giry said with sudden authority.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think so far. Reveiws would be helpful thanks as always

-Maddie


	2. Risky Choices

**Alright Chapter Two things are about to get interesting**

* * *

**Meg's Point of View**

Mother told me to see if I could find cloth and towels, so I dashed around Erik's "house", looking high and low when, finally, I stumbled across a few towels. I rushed back to Mother, who was knelt down next to Erik. The infamous Opera Ghost didn't look as frightening as I thought he would. He looked like a man dying a slow and painful death. I watched Mother tie the towels tightly around his calf and chest.

"Meg, help me carry him out the back exit--The place where I first smuggled him in... We will be safe from prying eyes until we get him home." Mother said to me urgently. Carefully, wrapped my arms around him and heard a soft hiss of pain slip unconsciously through his lips.

"Did you find his mask, Meg?" Mother asked.

"I did, I have it with me now."

"Good, good. We couldn't leave without it." She told me as we began pur walk to the back entrance. Even though Erik wasn't terribly heavy, he was no feather. We managed to safely get him into our carriage, and then hurried off into the dark. When we got home, Mother laid him on the couch and began her work.

"Meg, get me bandages , water, a knife, a needle, a towel, and some thread." Mother said, not even looking up. I hurried off and got what she needed, then returned. She took the knife and cut his shirt open, and I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"The Viscount De Chagney missed the major organs... He only shot him in the shoulder." She exclaimed, then carefully plunged the knife into the hole left by the bullet. Even in his unconscious state, his face contorted with pain as Mother slowly pulled out the bullet.

"Meg, the towel, bowl, and bandages now, please." Mother demanded, and I quickly handed them over. I watched as she cleaned the wound then carefully bandaged his shoulder.

Then, she moved down, and rolled up his pant leg. He yelped as she placed the knife into the wound. I could tell that this bullet had gone in father than the other one had, because it took a considerable amount of time for Mother to work it out. Erik whimpered every time she pressed on the knife.

"Meg, towl, water, bandages!" She exclaimed again. I handed them to her just as before.

"Come, let's let him rest now." Mother said, cleaning up the medical supplies as well as the blood from the "operation" she had just performed.


	3. Revaletions

**_Alright Chapter 3. _**

**I would like to thank my Reveiwers for their lovely reveiws and my Lovely partner In phantom fandom and Beta reader Xtracontrol**

* * *

**Meg's POV**

The sun had barely begun to set when there was a knock at the door.

"Riden, could you get that, please?" Riden Feroux was an errand boy Mother had hired. He was a nice boy, but really nothing special

"Madame Giry, Madame Daaé requests entrance into the house." Riden called into the kitchen.

"Please, Monseiur Feroux, let her in." Mother said, walking into the den where I sat. Christine walked in; the usual happiness in her face was gone and replaced by a worried frown.

"Madame Giry, Meg, did you find Erik? Is he okay? Is he dead?!" She asked, panicked.

"Calm down, Christine, take a few deep breaths. Yes, we found Erik. He isn't dead—just badly wounded—but other than that, he should be fine after he heals." Mother replied calmly.

"How did you get the bullets out?" Christine asked in wonder.

"Child, please, you think that I would not have any medical training? You must have not been listening to the older ballerinas and I when we told you younglings about the war that broke out not too many years ago. The opera house was closed and turned into a makeshift hospital. We girls had to become makeshift nurses, and we were all taught how to do basic field operations, including removing bullets." Mother recalled.

I pictured the opera house as she described—the stage and all flat surfaces were filled with cots, each with a wounded soldier resting on top of it. It was an awful thing to visualize and the clarity of it was enough to frighten me.

"I see… Please send an errand boy to fetch me once he awakens. Until then, I will live in fear with Raoul… If he was willing to shoot Erik twice, who knows what he will do should I ever upset him? I shall wait until the night before the wedding, and then I will pack my things and leave him without a single goodbye." Christine said, her voice full of anger and resentment.

"Then what will you do?" I asked.

"Then, I will come here—if that's alright with you, Madame Giry—and I'll stay here for a little bit while I sort out what's next." She replied, looking at Mother.

"Of course, Christine, you are always welcome here. You are as much a daughter to me as Meg is." Mother said, and then Christine nodded and walked out the door.

"Oh, Mother, I hope we know what we've gotten ourselves into." I said no emotion in my voice.

"Only time will tell, Meg, only time will tell." She said, returning to her work.


	4. Heaven or Hell

**Chapter four things are starting to get fun I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writng this.**

* * *

**Meg's POV**

I had fallen asleep in a chair adjacent to the couch where Erik laid, when I was awoken by a sound.

"Meg? Is that you?" Erik asked, looking in my direction.

"Yes, it's me. Stay still, I'll go fetch Mother." I said, rushing out of the room.

"Riden! Where's Mother?" I asked, seeing the errand boy.

"Madame Giry is in the den." He replied.

"Mother!" I called, briskly walking into the room.

"Yes, Meg?" She turned to me.

"Erik is awake… I thought you'd want to speak with him." I said.

"Yes, thank you, Meg." Mother replied, walking off.

**Antoinette Giry's POV**

I walked down the hall, then quickly turned into the small room that currently served as Erik's room.

"Antoinette?" He asked.

"Yes, Erik, it's me." I said, flashing a quick smile.

"Where am I? Did we all die in the fire and were damned to Hell? No, I can't be dead. There is no way that you would suffer in Hell, Antionette." Erik said.

"Hush, you are not dead, as you concluded. The Viscount, Raoul De Chagney shot you, and Meg and I brought you back to our house, and just so you know, Christine is worried about you." I replied.

"You lie! Christine would not think about her Angel in Hell now that she is with her _beloved_ Viscount!" Erik snarled.

"That is where your are wrong, Monsieur. She fears for her life when she is with the Viscount. However, she is currently feeding him into a game of sorts, making him believe she is his now and forever, but in reality, she is preparing to abandon him." I said.

"Thank you, Antoinette, you and your family have done so much for me. I will never be out of your debt."

"Silence, Erik, you are a part of this family as much as anyone else in this household." I said softly. I did feel as though Erik was my son, just as I felt Christine was my daughter, and both of them had trusted their lives to me on numerous occasions.

"Now, if you will, Antoinette, leave me alone." He muttered. I complied, and left. I doubt he realized his mask was off, but regardless, he knew I had seen him without it so many times, it no longer bothered me.

"Riden, go to the De Changey residence, and see if Christine's window is open. If it is, this means the Viscount is not home and it will be safe for you to approach, however, if the window is shut and barred this means the Viscount is home, and you must return home at once. Go, you may saddle up Nightwish and take her out, as she is the fastest mare we own." I told my young errand boy. He seemed to have a liking for Meg, but Meg didn't return the affection.


	5. Old habits die hard

**Chapter five alright.**

**And for those of you who follow my other Phantom Phanfic Child of Music should be happy to know the next chapter of that should be comeing out shortly**

**Oh and incase you were wondering how you pernounce Riden : it's Rye-Den**

* * *

**Riden Feroux's POV**

I brought Nightwish to a swift canter, realizing the good thing about the black mare was that not only did she blend into the light of the setting sun, but her gait was very smooth. Because of this, I reached the De Chagney manor rather quickly. I slowed Nightwish down to a walk as I approached… I could barely see it, but outlined in the darkness Christine's window was open, a candle flickering dimly inside her room. I suppose she heard Nightwish's hoof-steps, because she walked to the window and smiled when she saw me. Within a few moments, she was outside and walking toward us.

"Good evening, Monsieur Feroux."

"Madame Daaé," I returned the greeting formally.

"You have brought good news, I hope?"

"Indeed, Erik has woken up and I am following out your request. How long will it be until the Viscount returns?" I asked nervously.

"Two days, Monsieur, I have plenty of time." Christine replied, climbing into the back of Nightwish's saddle. I flicked my crop agaisnt the mare's shoulder and took off into the night. Eventually, we reached the Giry household, and I brought Nightwish right up to the front door. I dismounted, and then helped Christine down.

"You go ahead in, I need to untack Nightwish, anyway." I said, remounting the black mare. Christine nodded, and then I cantered off toward the barn.

--

**Christine's POV**

Silently, I walked into the house. I saw Meg sitting on the couch reading a large book.

"Hello, Meg." I said softly, trying not to frighten my best friend.

"Oh, hello Christine," Meg replied. I could tell I caught her off guard. She then turned behind her. "Mother, Christine is here."

"Hello, Child. I take it your here to see Erik?" Madame Giry asked.

"Of course, may I see him?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, but please don't get him worked up. He needs rest." Madame Giry said, leading me down the hall to a door and opening it. The room was dark; one solitary oil lamp sat unlit on a table. Madame Giry walked over to it, struck a match, and lit it. Then, she left.

"Who dares to enter?" Erik snarled from the couch he laid on.

"It's me, Christine." I responded softly.

"Oh, Christine, please get out of here; you have reason to see me in such a pitiful state." His hostility melted into an aura of dismay.

"Erik, please don't act like this. It is my fault you were shot in the first place." I said sadly.

"How is it your fault, Christine? It was not you who killed two men."

"No, but I had I refused Raoul earlier, this might have never happened." I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Christine, don't destroy yourself over me. You are an angel, perfect in every way. But I, I am a monster, more corrupted than man, I deserved everything that happened to me." He said. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Erik, please reconsider your outlook on life…"

"Christine, please. I will discuss this with you later, but for now I need you to leave me alone right now. I need to sleep." He replied exhaustedly. I extinguished the lamp and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

I walked into the den where Meg and Madame Giry were seated.

"How's Erik?" Meg asked with genuine concern.

"He was ashamed of me seeing him hurt, but I got him to open up to me." I said, sadly at first.

"Ah, yes. Erik always is so stubborn." Madame Giry replied.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home. Monsieur Feroux, would you mind?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Come, I'll get Nightwish." He said, and I followed him to the barn.


	6. Trust

**Once again I'd like to thank my Phantastic reviewers who inspire me to write everyday. And my best friend who if she was not around this story would never get updated my beta Xtcrl**

* * *

**Antoinette Giry's POV**

Riden and Christine promptly left heading out to the Madeline, and then one of the maids that worked for me walked in.

"Madame Giry, The man you brought here… Erik, I think that's his name… He's asking for you." She said. I nodded and headed towards his room. I was just about to make my way over, anyway.

"Yes, Erik, my dear?" I prompted, walking in and lighting the lamp on the table.

"If the Viscount is to discover you hiding not only me but Christine, he could kill you… Please, Antoinette, don't put yourself through this for me." He whimpered.

"Erik, please, I would die a million deaths for you, Christine, and Meg. You are my family, and I, Antoinette Giry will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe." I said. I could see a small smile creep up on Erik's face, but then it vanished in an instant. Like a glimpse of a rare bird.

"Sit up please. I need to change your bandages, which is the reason I came here in the first place." I said, placing the new bandages, a small towel, and a bowl of water on the table. I inspected his shoulder wound, and then gently pressed the wet towel against it. Erik winced and a saw him bite his lip. I picked up the new bandages and rewrapped his shoulder, then rolled up his pant leg. I removed the bandage just as I had on his shoulder. The wound on his leg had been substantially worse than the one on his shoulder, so I took more care in inspecting it. The bandage had a few spots of blood on it and some dry, rust-red spots had formed around the wound. I gently pressed the wet towel against the wound, and a groan of pain he had been fighting to suppress became too much and tumbled from his mouth. I winced. His pain was suddenly mine for a moment.

"Hush, my dear Erik, it will be over soon." I chided removing the towel, then rewrapping his calf. I collected my things, extinguished the lamp and turned to leave.

"Rest now, save your strength, you will need it." I whispered, walking out of his room. I saw Meg sitting quietly on the couch, deep in a book. She heard my footsteps and looked up.

"Hello, Mother, how is Erik doing?" She asked, concern spreading on her face.

"He will be fine, but he needs to stop trying to hide his emotions… I could tell he was trying not to show weakness to me, but even he cannot fight the mind's true intention." I stated, walking towards my bedroom.

"I would get some sleep tonight if I were you, Meg. I can tell tomorrow will be a difficult day…" I said, then slipped into my bedroom and prepared for the night.


	7. Sleepless Nights

**All I can say for this chapter is get ready for many POV switches. and the POVs are kinda short but this helps explian somethigngs soon to happen**

* * *

**Christine Daaé's POV**

I sat at the desk in my room at Raouls house, a small candle the only light in the room. I placed the quill I had been using down and reread the letter I had just written.

_Raoul,_

_After the current events, I am afraid to tell you that I cannot do this anymore. By the time this letter gets your notice, I will be long gone. I'm leaving you, Raoul._ _It was never meant to be, you and I._

_Your Little Lotte,_

_Christine Daa_é

I sealed it in an envelope, then slipped it into drawer to be removed the night before I was to be wed. I looked out the window into the embrace of darkness, and prayed for a better tomorrow.

I also thought of Erik, and hoped that the decisions I would soon make would make life better, for the both of us.

**Meg Giry's POV**

I laid on my bed, thinking. I tried to fall asleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw him, his face, his mask, his eyes. I always had a curiosity towards the man known as The Phantom of the Opera. Anytime something went wrong and the other ballerinas would shriek about the Opera Ghost, I couldn't help myself from picturing in my mind this mysterious man that I knew Mother was involved with. I couldn't help but think back to the time she appeared in the tunnel behind the mirror when I wandered in, and I had to wonder if she stayed in there often to keep lurkers out of the Phantom's lair. I realized that a blush crept up my cheeks and I began to question myself. Did I want Erik for _myself_? Was I _jealous_ of Christine?

Sleep came to put my mind at ease, but I only hoped not to dream of _him_.

**Riden Feroux's POV**

I was in my room at the boarding house, a small little cottage next to the barn on the Giry's property. The stable hands, a young maiden, and I called this place home. I paced back and forth, unable to sleep. I found myself thinking of Meg. Ah, Meg. She was beautiful, just as all ballerinas are, but she had a certain grace about her, an air of mystery and beauty. Phillipe, one of the stable boys, often asked me if I was thinking of asking Miss Meg out. I always told him I thought about it, but was too shy. I had to wonder though…

Would _she_, a ballerina for the Opera Populaire, even be _interested_ in a low-class errand boy like _me_?

**Erik's POV**

I found myself awake in the comfort of the dark, insomnia plagued me. My shoulder and leg hurt, but that was not the reason I couldn't sleep. It was as if I had been torn in half. One half of me longed for Christine, her voice, her smile, everything about my angel, but the other half of me wanted Meg, so graceful and kind, never cross. She was quiet and respectable; she never asked questions and never spoke out against what she was told to do. Even though she had been quite the little blabber mouth at the opera house with her "It's him! The Phantom of the Opera! He is here!", but I found at home she was nice, often sitting around reading a book or an opera.

I was so confused. I wanted them both, and yet I couldn't determine who I longed for more.

**Antoinette Giry's POV**

I sat on my bed, thinking. My family was in danger so to speak. One injured, one about to leave her fiancé, one who was just beginning to understand who she wanted to be, and one who knew he would be rejected by my daughter. I sighed. Had I known my family would have been so hectic, would I still have chose it to end up this way? Yes, I would. I might not have a glamorous life, but at least I was happy. How many people could say that they were completely happy with their life?

I was the only one I knew who could.

* * *

**AN: Wow a whole chapter in each characters head dang that was complex to figure out but as I said this will give you insight to chapters to come.**


	8. Live and Learn

**Antoinette Giry's POV**

I only had about two hours of sleep when I woke up. I had wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew there was much to do today. I walked into the den to see Meg sleeping in the chair, a book in her lap.

"Meg!" I commanded, and she woke with a start.

"Huh? What? …Oh, good morning, Mother… I… I couldn't sleep last night… It looks like you couldn't, either." She stuttered, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Would you mind checking on Erik for me this morning? I have to go give Madaline and Riden some instructions for the day." I said, walking off.

"Riden, would you mind hooking up Nightwish to the carriage and wait for Meg and I?" I asked, stopping the errand boy in the hall.

"No trouble at all, Madame Giry, I was just heading out to the barn to feed the horses, anyway." He said, continuing down the hall.

**Meg Giry's POV**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then got up out of my chair and headed towards Erik's room as mother asked me to. I entered and lit the lamp to see Erik. He was gazing at me, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked a little frightening, but I knew if I showed my fear it would not only upset him, but Mother too.

"Did you not sleep well last night, Erik?" I asked.

"No, I didn't sleep at all, my dear." He retorted.

"How do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts, my leg hurts like Hell, and I'm exhausted beyond mortal comprehension." He hissed.

"Would you like me to ask Mother if she has anything for pain?"

"If it would not be to much trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all, really." I said, exiting the room. I walked briskly down the hall, where I saw Mother.

"Mother, have we anything for pain?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Erik." I said plainly.

"Madaline! My dear, could you see if we have any painkiller?" Mother asked as our young maid appeared in the hallway. Madaline nodded, and returned with a small leather satchel, which she handed to Mother. I raised a confused eyebrow to her.

"Morphine, my dear," Mother explained upon seeing my puzzled look.

"But. Mother won't he—" I started, when she cut me off.

"No, I won't give him enough to get him addicted again." She snapped and I followed her down the hall to Erik's room.

"Erik, I am going to give you Morphine, and don't start with me—I won't give you enough to get you addicted… again." She said, a slight agitation in her voice. She took out the bottle of Morphine and a needle, and I turned away. I can't stand needles.

"Meg, meet me outside. I will be done shortly." Mother said, so I walked outside to where Riden waited with Nightwish and the carriage. A few moments later, Mother walked out of the house and got in the carriage, and we rode by the Opera Populaire. The outside had not been badly destroyed, and we could hear them working on restoring the interior.

We rode up to a tree in the park, where Christine was waiting.

"Hello Meg, Madame Giry," She smiled, getting into the carriage.

"Monsieur Feroux." She added as she sat. We arrived back at the house in good time and Christine handed Riden some money as thanks.

**Christine's POV**

I walked into the familiarity of the Giry household, and walked toward Erik's room. As I entered, I saw that his eyes were glazed over in Morphine induced bliss.

"Why have you returned to torture me?" He hissed as he saw me.

_"He's under the influence of Morphine, so he doesn't mean what he is saying." _I thought. _"But what if he does?" _A small voice in the back of my mind said.

"I haven't come to torture you, I've come to apologize." I whispered.

"No! You lie! You _and_ your precious Viscont!" He snarled. I turned and left, tears forming in my eyes.

"Child, what's wrong?" Madame Giry asked, seeing the tears that fell down my face.

"Erik… He's telling me I am a horrible person." I cried, and Madame Giry wrapped her arms around me.

"Hush, child, Erik is not well. he is under the influence of Morphine. I am sure he didn't mean what he said." She said. "Now, come join Meg and I for lunch." She added, and I followed her out of the house to the carriage once more.

**AN: Oh things are starting to heat up please review if you liked it I love to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
